minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
NeverScare
(Disclaimer: 'This creepy pasta is fake. If you believe in creepypastas, then one of the admins will gladly ban you. Enjoy! '-EnderMaster45) There was once a Minecraft YouTuber I knew very well (and he knew me) called NeverScare. He called himself a "YouTuber Extraodinare". He also had many, many videos, whether it be a Let's Play, or a Vlog. However, he posted a video one day, and he told everyone that he had a tumor, and was in the hospital. Haters thought he was faking it. But a lot of people felt remorse for him. He didn't post in a while, but after two years, he finally released one. However, in the video, he seemed to be mentally insane. The video was really strange, and at the end, he said, "The shadows will engulf you..." He laughed, and the video ended. Then, YouTube made an announcement that NeverScare had died. His subscribers mourned for him, and his haters also broke down. I was one of the people who attended his funeral. A couple days after the funeral, I decided to play Minecraft. The Chat I played Minecraft with some of my friends, MafiaGamer and Henrytehman. My brother, DonutPlayer, also was playing Minecraft. Hey, Donut, TPTM. K Im almost done with this mansion. Great! Now I can do the interior! LOL Hey, MasterNinjago, are you done with the medical village? I was done a few weeks ago. Why? I forgot. NeverScare has joined. Hello, friends. WTH? BUT-BUT--- I thought you were dead! I was. Now, I am more powerful than Entity 303 and Herobrine! LOL, stop trolling us. ....... Hey, my files! They're... corrupting! Mine too! What's going on? I am oblivion. After he said that, the village exploded. BUSHYBUSH, ChesnutCeaser9, and Laserguy67 have joined. Ahh! More fools to join! What? FOOLS??? The shadows will engulf you all. What do you meadsnfbhdgmaeiubdfhjvmgerabfksdBHDFJJADHVASJDFGHFRASGBAHJFS ChestnutCeasar9 was disconnected from the server. OH MY GOD!! I'M OUTTA HERE. I was thinking the same thing, so I clicked pause, but the exit button was crossed out. 01110000101010 101010 0000000001110000 0101010101 10101 World of Binary After that last message, the world reloaded, and we were in a world of binary. Ones and zeros were all around us. 000010101 0101010100000 101111100000 11000110000000 My computer! Mine too! I had realized that NeverScare was an undead hacker. Why are you doing this? Join me Max! Join me in my mission to kill all "creepypastas!" NEVER! 000000001111 101010010000 00111010101 Hey, my screen! We need to call all of the creepypastas and unite against NeverScare! Agreed! THE SHADOWS WILL ENGULF YOU ALL!!!!! Could you stop sayosdfesjhkacdwkbfazsbvmsbfjyaebhvaafuyigvbjavkuVbrgyvtgbqe Laserguy67 was disconnected from the server. I WILL FIND YOU MAX! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE WITH ME AND HELP ME ELIMINATE ALL MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTAS! ALL CREEPYPASTAS ARE FAKE, DUMB@&$%! YOU ARE WRONG... Then the computer showed green ones and zeros, all translating to; I. WILL. FIND. YOU. MAX. The end. Category:Hackers Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Creepypasta Category:Monster Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:From Hacker Too Ghost